In clinical settings, such as hospitals, nursing homes, convalescent homes, skilled nursing facilities, post-surgical recovery centers, and the like, patients are frequently monitored using one more different types of physiological sensors. Various types of sensors include a magnetometer that detects patient movement or orientation to track and prevent patient ulcers, a temperature sensor, an acoustic respiration sensor, an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor, an electroencephalography (EEG) sensor, one or more pulse oximetry sensors, a moisture sensor, a blood pressure sensor, and an impedance sensor, among other sensors.
Wires leading to and from traditional physiological sensors inhibit patient movement and make it difficult to provide care to a patient. Often sensors are accidentally removed by patient movement. At other times, sensors must be moved or replaced when a patient is moved to a different location or when certain types of care are provided to the patient. Wireless sensors provide a solution to the patient movement and access. However, in busy hospital environments with non-technical staff operating these wireless devices, it can be difficult to correctly configure wireless sensors for communication with the correct monitors.
Similarly, other wireless devices including consumer devices such as, but not limited to, speakers, phones, headphones, watches, keyboards, mice, and so forth, capable of being paired have similar issues. These devices are often used by non-technically oriented users that encounter cumbersome pairing requirements.